kanyewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis
Otis is the second single by Kanye West and Jay-Z from the collaborative album Watch The Throne. The single was released on July 20, 2011 and posthumously featured soul singer Otis Redding from his verison of the song "Try A Little Tenderness" is sampled in the song. The single won the Grammy Award for "Best Rap Performance" and was nominated for "Best Rap Song". The single has reached Platinum status by the RIAA. Music Video The video features West and Jay-Z modifying a Maybach luxury car and then driving around in it with no doors or windows while the have four girls in the backseat laughing and smiling. Lyrics Redding It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah You won't regret it, no no No, girls they don't forget it LOVE is their home, happiness, yeah Squee... squee... squee... squeeze her Don't tease her, never leave her Jay-Z Sounds so soulful, don't you agree? OWW! Uhh I invented swag Poppin bottles, puttin supermodels in the cab Proof... I guess I got my swagger back, truth New watch alert, Hublot's Or the big face Roley, I got two of those Arm out the window through the city, I maneuver slow Cock back, snap back, see my cut through the holes; go West "Damn Yeezy and Hov', where the hell you been?" Niggaz talkin real reckless, stuntmen I adopted these niggaz, Phillip Drummond 'em Now I'm 'bout to make 'em tuck they whole summer in They say I'm crazy, well I'm 'bout to go dumb again They ain't see me cause I pulled up in my other Benz Last week I was in my other other Benz Throw your diamonds up cause we in this bitch another 'gain Jay-Z Yeah, photo shoot fresh, lookin like wealth I'm 'bout to call the paparazzi on myself Uh, live from the Mercer Run up on Yeezy the wrong way I might murk ya Flee in the G-450 I might surface Political refugee asylum can be purchased Uh, everything's for sale I got five passports, I'm never goin to jail West I made "Jesus Walks" I'm never goin to hell Couture level flow, it's never goin on sale Luxury rap, the Hermes of verses Sophisticated ignorance, write my curses in cursive I get it custom, you a customer You ain't 'custommed to goin through customs, you ain't been nowhere, huh? And all the ladies in the house got 'em showin off I'm done, I'll hit you up maña-naaaaaaaaaa! Jay-Z Welcome to Havana Smokin Cubanas with Castro in cabanas Viva México, Cubano Dominicano, all the plugs that I know Drivin Benzes, with no benefits Not bad, huh? For some immigrants Build your fences, we diggin tunnels Can't you see we gettin money up under you? West (Jay-Z) Can't you see the private jets flyin over you? Maybach bumper sticker read "What would Hova do?" Jay is chillin (uhh) 'Ye is chillin (uhh) What more can I say? (What more can I say?) We killin 'em Hold up, before we end this campaign As you can see we done bodied the damn lanes Lord, please let them accept the things they can't change And pray that all of their pain be champagne Redding AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scream it! 3X Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Watch the Throne songs Category:Collaborations Category:2011 Category:Best Rap Song nominees Category:Best Rap Preformance winners Category:Best Rap Preformance nominees